Arnor
Arnor is a defensive faction with a massive ring of walkable walls, which can be equipped with many different extensions. This faction has with 9 available building plots the highest number of possible locations, but also has a high diversity of buildings that are necessary for a balanced game. Gondor and Arnor are available depending on the selected map. On camp maps Arnor camp is surrounded by an input from a simple wall. Arnor's units can take various formations and are focused primarily to close their lines and withstand the enemy. On settlements Arnor can call the hero Cirdan. Arnor is a unique faction that is only accessible on certain maps. As a sub-faction of Gondor its units and buildings are similar. In order to play as Arnor select Gondor on certain maps and the game will start with an Arnor base instead of a Gondor base. Lindonturm 1387493701.jpg Dunedain 1370770901.jpg Mlymxh82.jpg Ax6vqp4r.jpg ArnorSoldaten.jpg ArnorPalantirwache.jpg ArnorHofgarde.jpg ArnorCarthaen.jpg ArnorBanner.jpg ArnorAranarth.jpg Maps Arnor is only playable on the following maps: * Angmar * Arnor * Cardolan * Carn Dûm * Fornost * Fortress of Amon Sûl * Forodwaith * Forochel * Mitheitelspring * Mountains of Angmar * River Lhun * Mountain Gram * East road Strategic Points Castles Edit Arnor has a heavily reinforced castle with a gate, 9 build plots and many defense buildings. It can be improved using the Upgrades from the Stoneworker building. Postern gates, trebuchets and arrow towers can be build on the defense plots. Camp Edit The camp has 6 plots with thin walls that do not allow units or defenses on top. There are 4 defense plots inside the camp where the player can build lone towers. The walls can be targeted and destroyed but not rebuilt. Outposts Edit On the outposts Arnor can build an Imladris Stronghold with the Imladris which allows for multiple upgrades and the purchase of Glorfindel and Wind Riders. They can also build a regular outpost which can build the same buildings as a camp or castle. Settlements Edit On the settlements Arnor can build Farms that provide resources, towers of Lindon to recruit Cirdan or a Ranger camp where the player can recruit Aranarth. Buildings Units Heroes Malbeth Malbeth the Seer was a Dúnedain of the North and a royal counsellor of Arthedain that lived in the time of kings Araphant and Arvedui of Arthedain. Carthaen Carthaen was an Arnorian general who defended the burial grounds at Cardolan against Angmar's forces. He failed and was turned into a wight. Araphant Araphant was the fourteenth king of Arthedain and the father of Arvedui. He forged a marriage alliance with Gondor and held off Angmar's assaults during his reign until his death. Arvedui Arvedui was the last king of Arthedain. He tried to claim Gondor's throne but failed. Arvedui fled the destruction of Fornost to the Icebay of Forochel. Later, he boarded a ship sent by Cirdan to rescue him. However the ship sank, and Arvedui drowned. Gandalf Gandalf was one of the Istari sent to combat Sauron in the Third Age. He wandered across all of Middle Earth, helping others. Gandalf was killed by Durin's Bane, but returned as Gandalf the White. In this form, he led the free people against Sauron in the War of the Ring. Cirdan Cirdan was a Telerian shipwrightwho lived in Lindon. He was one of the oldest living beings in Middle Earth and was a guardian of an Elven Ring, Narya, which he gave to Gandalf. Cirdan prepared the ship that sent the Ringbearers into the West at the start of the Fourth Age. Aranarth Aranarth was the son of Arvedui. After the destruction of Fornost and Angmar, the kingdom of Arnor was destroyed and so Aranarth became the first chieftain of the Dunedain and led the rangers till his death. Glorfindel Glorfindel was one of the Eldar of the First Age who was killed by a balrog in the Fall of Gondolin. He was later sent back to Middle Earth by the Valar and lived in Imladris. He participated in the battle to destroy Angmar, and predicted the Witch-King's manner of death in the War of the Ring. Bandobras Took Bandobras Took, also known as the Bullroarer, was a Hobbit of the Shire who defended it from a goblin attack. In the battle, he charged into the goblin lines and knocked the goblin chieftain's head off, sending it into a rabbit-hole a hundred yards away. In this way he won the battle and invented the game of golf at the same time. Earnur Earnur was the last king of Gondor until Aragorn II. He led the armies of Gondor and the elves against Angmar and won. After becoming king, he was challenged multiple times by the Witch-King from Minas Morgul. He accepted the challenge and rode to Minas Morgul with a small escort. He was never seen again, and Gondor was left in the hands of the stewards. Gwaihir Gwaihir, also known as Gwaihir the Windlord, was the greatest of the Great Eagles during the Third Age. He is best known for his deeds during the events of The Hobbit and the War of the Ring. Supporting Faction Imladris Spellbook Healing of the Old (1 pp) The healing of the past days will heal the soldiers of Arnor and replace one fallen soldier in each battalion. Left click on the target units. Horns of Arnor (1 pp) If the Horns of Arnor are blown the soldiers of the Northern Kingdom fight with new hope. The selected units will cause +25% damage and are resistant to fear. Left click on the target units Architect of Arnor (1 pp) The targeted buildings are fully repaired. Left click on target building. Bloodline of Numenor (2 pp) The Bloodline of Numenorean gives the people of Arnor a long life. All troops now regain health over time out of combat. Passive Ability. Arrow Volley (2 pp) Launches an arrow volley anywhere on the map. Left click on target area. Detachments from the Shire (2 pp) Summon and command Bandobras Took and his 50 Bowmen from the Shire for a short time. Left Click on target area Lone Tower (3 pp) Summon a defensive tower. Left click on target area. Pleading to Gwaihir (7 pp) Calls Gwaihir and two of his loyal eagles to your side for a short time: Left click on target area. The Northern Star (6 pp) The Light of the Northern Star brightens the nigh. All friendly units gain +50% damage and armor. Left click to activate Swords of Westernesse (6 pp) Equip a unit with the Sword of Westernesse. These blades protect the bearer from magic, poison and elements and lend them strength to face all kind of enemies. Particularly powerful vs Ringwraiths and Barrow Wights. Left click on target unit. The Downfall of Arnor (10 pp) Summons a giant flood wave which will wash away the enemy units. Left click on target location. Army of Gondor (10 pp) Summons King Earnur and his troops from Gondor to help Arnor for a short time. Left click on target area. Summons 1 battalion of Gondor Tower Guards, 3 Battalions of Gondor Archers, 2 Battalions of Gondor Soldiers and 3 Battalions of Gondor Knights Upgrades Strategy with Arnor Category:Playable Faction Category:Men Category:Gondor Category:Arnor Category:Good Faction